The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a loading mechanism for loading the magnetic-tape cassette from an eject position into a play position and comprising a magnetic head transport mechanism for moving a magnetic head.
Magnetic-tape-cassette apparatuses are known which comprise a loading mechanism which transfers the magnetic-tape cassette from an eject position, in which the cassette can be removed by a user, into a play position. In the play position the reel discs of the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus are in engagement with the reel hubs of the magnetic-tape cassette. For moving the magnetic head these magnetic-tape-cassette apparatuses often have a carrier plate which is pivotably supported on a chassis plate and which carries the magnetic head. The magnetic head can be moved towards and away from the magnetic tape of the magnetic-tape cassette in that the carrier plate is pivoted. A rotatable cam disc having a cam profile serves for pivoting the carrier plate and, as it is rotated, acts upon a follower pin mounted on the carrier plate and thus rotates the carrier plate.
During mounting when such a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus is manufactured or as a result of vibrations during operation of the magnetic tape it may happen that the cam disc is rotated and the magnetic head is moved into the play position although the magnetic-tape cassette is not in the play position. This may result in damage to the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus.